gladers_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Minho
In The Maze Runner, Minho first appears when Thomas sees him lying on the ground from exhaustion after running into the Maze. Thomas calls for Alby, who is directed by Minho to get him water. Alby tells Thomas that Minho is the only one who can boss around him like that. After Alby brings the water, Minho explains that he found a dead Griever. The next day, Alby and Minho go into the Maze to find the dead Griever, but, when Alby touches the Griever, it springs to life and stings him. Minho has to carry Alby back to the other Gladers for help, but after the doors start closing everyone knows it is too late for them. Thomas jumps to the rescue a second before the doors close. Minho runs in panic, but Thomas, being the new guy, thinks there is hope. He climbs the wall and drags Alby with him. After a Griever starts following them, Thomas flees, leaving Alby behind, then Thomas somehow fools the Grievers which Minho sees. Minho grabs Thomas and together they trick the Grievers into going over the Cliff. They make it back to the Glade along with Alby, and the Gladers have a Gathering to decide what is to be done with Thomas. Minho shows up at the Gathering, which confirms that he is the Keeper of Runners. Thomas is first elected as Keeper of the Runners by Minho, but after Newt objects to his having such a major role so soon, Thomas becomes just a Runner. Minho teaches him everything he needs to know and runs the Maze with him several times. Later, he supports Thomas's plan to escape from the Maze by going through the Griever Hole. In The Scorch Trials, after escaping the Maze, the Gladers who survived the battle find themselves being rescued by people who were against WICKED. The next morning, though, they know something is suspicious. In a nearby room, they find the people who helped them hanging from the ceiling, apparently dead. However Teresa isn't in her room, when it isn't Teresa who was inside there; it is a boy named Aris, the Trigger in Group B. Somebody notices a tattoo on Aris's neck. Minho has one as well, though his said "the Leader." After a while, they find out that somebody had locked the door from the outside. Later on they get out, where a man whom they dub Ratman tells them about their next trials, where they have to find the Safe Haven. They go into the Scorch, and the leadership is all Minho's. For the first part, they try to escape from killer metal balls that cut heads off. They later run through a severe lightning storm, where Minho catches fire. Finally, they make it to a building, where they wait out the storm. It turns out that the building is inhabited by people who have gone crazy due to the Flare. The leader of the infected people, also known as Cranks, is Jorge. After an altercation between Jorge and Minho, Thomas has a private conversation with Jorge, and they decide not to kill Minho, but instead cut a finger off each hand. They come back out and Jorge told everyone the news, which scared Minho. Jorge never completes the act, having only said that to scare Minho and get praise from his group, Then, he, Jorge, and the rest of the Gladers are separated from Thomas and Brenda, the girl Jorge was taking with them to the safe haven, and finally rescue them from some Cranks. They continue their way to the safe haven until they meet Group B, who, leaded by Teresa, kidnap Thomas and tell them not to follow if they didn't want to die. Yelling threats to Group B, Minho promises to find Thomas. Finally, he does meet him in the safe haven, and together, the Gladers, Group B, Jorge, and Teresa manage to survive the storm and the creatures, being "rescued" by WICKED when all is over. In The Death Cure, four weeks later, Minho is left with his fellow Gladers without Thomas and wonders when he will meet him again. The time finally comes, for Thomas is released by the Rat Man and reunites with Minho, who declares that the mighty Gladers are back together again. Rat Man reenters the room and announces that the Swipe, the device used to prevent the Gladers from remembering their history, would be removed and they would finally get their memories back. In response, the Gladers begin to question the statement as hiding something more sinister and begin arguing; they had lost many friends at WICKED's hands. Rat Man calms them down and tells them they will relive their pasts through the removal of the Swipe. Thomas tells Minho to be careful in making a move against WICKED despite them being the causes of many deaths. Newt promises to plan an escape from WICKED's headquarters, but not before settling a score with WICKED. After their conversation, the Gladers leave the auditorium and reach a laboratory, where Rat Man is waiting for them. Rat Man explains he will remove the Swipe through surgery. There's only one thing to do before: He tells them only a few of them are not immune to the Flare. He reads the list to them, and the first name of those not immune is Newt, which seems to upset his friends more than himself. When Rat-Man left the room to check on the doctors, Thomas and Minho asked whether Teresa would do it or not. Teresa said she would and it was the only way to gain freedom from WICKED, though Minho and Newt disagreed. Minho, Thomas, and Newt huddled together and Newt told Thomas and Minho he has planned something out: the three of them would stick around with the other Gladers until they are given the right time, they will escape WICKED's headquarters, to which Thomas and Minho quickly agreed. Rat-Man re-enters the room with many doctors, among them Brenda. She spontaneously hugs Thomas and whispers a warning into his ear. Rat-Man, now revealed to be Janson, angrily ordered Brenda to return to her post and distributes the subjects to different rooms, all like the first, so their swipes can be removed simultaneously. In the last moment Frypan agrees to having his swipe removed, but Thomas, Minho, and Newt all refuse to have the swipe removed. Janson then warns Minho, Newt and Thomas against attempting to escape WICKED's headquarters and they will be shot by WICKED guards and expresses his frustration at the trio for refusing his offer and says they would still be under his control even after they complete the cure's blueprint, much to Minho's annoyance and Janson orders the WICKED guards to take them away. The three Gladers are imprisoned in a small room, where they discuss an opportunity to escape. Thomas quickly mentioned Brenda telling him to only trust a person named Paige, which Newt and Minho believed to indicate she was working with WICKED all along. Thomas claimed that WICKED's intentions make no sense, but assured his friends that they would find out more once they escaped and that Janson does not know what his actions are doing to the world. Newt told Thomas not to waste his chance to break out of WICKED's headquarters and they slept. Later, Minho was awoken by Janson and three WICKED guards along with Newt and Thomas. Janson told them they would have the Swipe removed anyway. Minho pretended to cooperate with Janson and when Newt questioned Janson about the other Gladers, he replied that the "subjects" were recovering. Newt, angered at the term, attacked Janson, warning him not to call the Gladers subjects, but was pulled away by two WICKED guards. In response, Minho and Thomas attacked the guards, but were quickly subdued and Minho and Newt were taken by a few WICKED guards and Janson while Janson ordered Thomas to be taken to Brenda for treatment. After a few minutes, an escaped Thomas and Brenda stormed into the room with stolen weapons and freed Newt and Minho, who took down the guards and stole their guns while Thomas held Janson at gunpoint and Janson gave up his keycard, but taunted Thomas that he and his companions will never escape as many WICKED guards were on their way, which Thomas responded to by shooting Janson and knocking him unconscious. Minho and his companions decided to head for the hangar where they could use a Berg to escape. They confronted and defeated a few more guards, but the other Gladers are nowhere to be found. Instead they discover the weapons store, where Newt points out that half the racks are empty and someone has taken a lot of weapons only short time ago. Minho taunts him for stating the obvious, not getting Newt's point. Newt reacts uncommonly snappy and leaves the room to recompose himself. When he returns, another cutting remark from Minho sets him off completely, leading to an actual brawl between the two of them. Thomas and Brenda take them apart and calm them down enough to eventually get some ammunition packs. Later, Minho and Thomas found a room with the door locked and the WICKED guards tied up. Brenda suggested interrogating them, but Thomas refused and moved on. Minho and his friends eventually reached the hangar only to find one of the three Bergs missing and Jorge injured. When Brenda questioned Jorge, Jorge told them that while he was in the hangar, he was approached by Teresa and the other Gladers, also with stolen weaponry, and was knocked out. After that, Teresa and the other Gladers hijacked one of the Bergs and escaped. Before they could get inside a Berg, a dozen WICKED guards stormed into the hangar and opened fire on Thomas and his friends. Minho told Jorge to start up a Berg while they fight the guards. Jorge complied and ran off to power up a Berg while Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Newt fought the WICKED guards. The guards, unaware of the stolen weaponry the Gladers possessed, were easily underestimated and quickly beaten by the Gladers. At the same time, Jorge had powered up a Berg and shouted at Thomas and Brenda to get on board, but before they could reach the Berg, however, one of the WICKED guards shot Brenda in the back and Thomas, Newt, and Minho rushed over to help her. Seconds later, Jorge emerged from the Berg with a flamelauncher and incinerated many of the WICKED guards. Minho quickly grabbed Brenda and carried her to the Berg and Thomas followed, but was shot by one of the WICKED guards before he could enter the vehicle. Thomas crawled with all his might towards the Berg. When he eventually reached it, Newt and Minho shielded him and fired at the WICKED guards and dragged Thomas aboard as the hatch closed and Jorge took off. Thomas, Minho, Newt, Brenda, and Jorge finally escaped WICKED's headquarters as Thomas passed out. Ten hours later, Jorge landed the Berg in a big clearing. Later, Thomas awakened and called a meeting with Minho and Newt to discuss going to a city called Denver which Jorge pinpointed as the location of Teresa and the other Gladers and Brenda mentioned Hans, an ex-scientist working for WICKED that left the organization after discovering their true intentions and that he can remove the Swipe from the Glader's brains and Minho agreed to go to Denver with Newt. After a meeting with them, Jorge reactivated the Berg and flew off, heading for Denver as Thomas fell asleep. When they had another gathering, Minho asked why Brenda was with WICKED, but she explained that she was never with them and that after surviving so long in the Scorch, she sees a chance. Brenda then mentioned Hans and WICKED's manipulation skills and that there are many people after them. Newt, however, cared little about the Swipe's removal and angrily told his companions not to persuade him to enter Denver and stormed off. Thomas realized that the right time to read Newt's message to him was coming closer and began wondering what it meant. Later, the Berg arrived in Denver and Thomas, Jorge, Minho, and Brenda disembarked and left Newt on board the Berg. When the four went through security, Jorge used fake last names to gain access to the city. When the four finally got access to the interior of Denver, a man approached Thomas and Minho and told him that a group of people have escaped WICKED's headquarters and he believed that Thomas and his companions were part of the group and handed a message to Thomas and told him to accept the advice the message contained within the message and walked away. Thomas opened the message to find out that it was from his former nemesis Gally telling Thomas to meet him in apartment 2792 and that he is with an organization called the Right Arm. Minho had a hard time believing it was Gally, but later came to understand that Gally was being used as a puppet by WICKED, was taken into custody, treated of his injuries, and set free and somehow made it to Denver and suggested they see him before finding Hans when Jorge had told Thomas that the Right Arm is an organization with the goal of sabotaging WICKED for good. They took a taxi and reached the apartment, where Gally greeted them and told them that the end of the world is upon mankind. He let them in and Thomas apologized to Gally for fighting him and Gally apologized for killing Chuck. Minho also apologized for their dispute in the Glade. Gally told Minho and his companions about the Right Arm taking action against WICKED, but it doesn't have enough resources to disrupt their activities. He revealed that a bunch of spies took him to Denver from WICKED's headquarters and after a few weeks, they heard about the escape from WICKED's headquarters through a netblock message. Gally also told the group that the Right Arm has two problems to deal with: the Flare is spreading slowly through Denver despite the city's official's attempts to cover it up, and many citizens who are immune to the Flare, called Immunes, have been disappearing and an informant told Gally that they were taken by WICKED and imprisoned them somewhere he did not know, but he assumed it was to continue the Trials. Thomas then questioned Gally if he knew about Teresa's supposed escape along with the other Gladers the same day. Gally replied that he was well aware of both escapes and that the Right Arm also found them and that Teresa was his informant, making Thomas think she went through the removal of the Swipe along with the others and possibly triggered the truth about WICKED's true intentions. Gally also informed Thomas that Teresa herself is searching for him and that Hans, the doctor who Brenda mentioned earlier, has a large bounty placed on his head and that WICKED wants him dead because they believe Thomas came to Denver for Hans. Afterwards, they left, and Thomas promised Gally that he would return and Gally responded that the Right Arm will take action soon and they need as many people and information as they can get and also warned Thomas that there is not much time, but there is still hope. Minho, Thomas, Jorge, and Brenda eventually found Hans in his apartment and, despite the alarm that set on Thomas's brain to stop it from happening and thanks to Minho's (among others) help, they got their implants removed. Minho escapes with the other Immunes and lives in the paradise. It is mentioned that he took control of the group of Immunes. Category:Characters